For Everything
by Aurore Renata
Summary: Lulu is acting strangely and Wakka wants to know why.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX. This was written purely for enjoyment and I'm making no profit, so don't sue me! I'm just a penniless writer after all!

Rating: K

Summary: Lulu is acting strangely and Wakka wants to know why.

**For Everything**

"Man, does this guy ever quit?"

Lulu and Wakka said nothing to Tidus as Wakka attacked the fiend, a futile silence attack.

Lulu glanced over at Wakka, who was panting with weariness. She searched through her pockets; she knew she had a hi-potion in there somewhere. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the aerial fiend preparing a spell directed at Wakka. It looked like it could do some serious damage. Lulu yelled Wakka's name, but it seemed as if he didn't hear her.

She stood in front of Wakka, beginning a lightning spell to counteract the fiend's attack. Both of the spells were thrust back at the fiend and Lulu exhaled with relief when it fell back and vanished. She turned to face Wakka, who was staring at her, frozen.

"That was amazing, ya?"

Lulu crossed her arms. "Just don't get used to others covering for your negligence." And she walked off to join the others.

Lulu walked quietly near the back of the group of now seven. Her mind was filled only with thoughts of the mission at hand until Tidus came into stride beside her.

"Hey, Lulu."

She said nothing.

"That was quite a battle back there, huh?"

She still said nothing.

"For a second there, I thought Wakka was done for. Good thing you were there. That was some good strategy."

Lulu ignored Tidus' ramblings and kept walking, but Tidus was not deterred. "You looked pretty worried about him, even afterwards. I guess you would have been pretty mad at yourself if something had happened to him…"

Lulu clenched her fists in irritation as she finally spoke. "What?"

Tidus did not seem bothered by Lulu's growing impatience with him. "Well, it seems like you care about Wakka a lot and…"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

"It's true," Tidus persisted, "I think…"

"I don't care what you think," Lulu said acidly, "I would have done the same for any of the others."

"Whatever you say, but I still think you have a soft spot for Wakka. Maybe you won't admit it because you feel guilty about Chappu…?"

Lulu made a soft 'humph' noise as she began to walk faster to catch up to the others. She walked solemnly once she caught up, absently eyeing Wakka. What did Tidus know? How dare he be so presumptuous? How dare he talk about the situation like he knew what was going on? Hell, he probably knew about half of it, but that was all.

She rubbed her throbbing temples. She needed to be alone, to think, without the judgment of her comrades, and she silently thanked Auron when he suggested that they stop to rest.

Lulu calmly excused herself and after getting an approving nod from both Yuna and Auron, she sought refuge under a large tree that overlooked a cliff

Wakka watched her leave, his confusion evident when Tidus approached him.

"What's with her?" Wakka asked.

Tidus shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know, but she's definitely upset."

Wakka looked trouble about this as he stared down the path that Lulu had walked moments before.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Tidus suggested.

Wakka said nothing as he pondered. True, he would like to talk to her and find out what was wrong, but he also knew that Lulu generally preferred solitude.

He nodded. "You guys can hold down the fort while I go talk to her, ya?" He began his walk after getting an approval from Auron, who curiously smirked.

"Hey, Lu."

Lulu was brought out of her solitude when she heard Wakka's voice, but said nothing to acknowledge his presence.

"You seem upset. Anything I can do?"

"No," Lulu said shortly, though knowing that Wakka could see right through it. He always did.

He crossed his arms. "Yeah, right. So what's wrong?"

When Lulu wouldn't answer him, he calmly sat down next to her. "I worry about you, ya?"

Lulu tentatively looked at Wakka, who had genuine concern in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Wakka reiterated, his heart jumping now. He hated it when Lulu was upset.

"It's… nothing important," she insisted. "Don't worry about it." She knew it was futile, but she wanted to delay the inevitable, or so she supposed.

"Hey," Wakka said, mustering up a smile, "You know you can tell me anything… and I won't tell anyone else."

Lulu genuinely smiled for what seemed the first time in years. "I know."

"So…" Wakka began.

Lulu sat quietly for a moment, and then hesitantly spoke. "I feel… almost guilty."

Wakka said nothing, though confusion was apparent in his expression. He studied Lulu while she was trying to find an explanation. She did look like she felt guilty, but there was more. Her eyes were sparkling in away that they hadn't in a long time, part of her looked happy.

"I think I've fallen for someone new," Lulu said, her voice bittersweet.

That caught Wakka's interest, though he wouldn't let it show. "…And you feel guilty about Chappu?"

Lulu hazarded a look at Wakka, fearing that would be angry, but his face only showed his musings.

"Well, think about it, ya? Last year, before the Crusaders' battle with Sin, you weren't like this. After Chappu died, you became a completely different person, cold and… really sad. Now, don't you think Chappu would be happy if you were like yourself again? Even if you were with someone else, ya?"

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps nothing!" Wakka interrupted. "I know. He was my brother, I knew him better than most other people, don't act like you don't know. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing, ya?" He smiled, collecting himself a bit. "So who is it that finally caught your eye?"

Lulu seemed to retract back into herself again.

"Come on," Wakka said mischievously, "It's gotta be someone real special to get your attention like that, eh?"

A slight smile came to Lulu's face. "He is…" then she cut herself off, her pained expression returning.

Wakka unexpectedly moved toward her and put his arms around her, holding her as she stared at the edge of the cliff. "It's alright," he said quietly as Lulu relaxed against him. "You don't need to say anything."

She changed the angle of her face so she could look at Wakka. "Thanks," she said simply. "For everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For Everything, chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX. This was written purely for enjoyment and I'm making no profit, so don't sue me! I'm just a penniless writer after all!

Rating: K

Summary: Lulu still seems bothered by something…

**For Everything, Chapter 2**

Lulu tried to stay relaxed in Wakka's arms, but she was involuntarily tense at his touch. She willed again for all these damn emotions to just go away. That would certainly make her life less complicated. She and Wakka had been sitting in silence for a few minutes, her back facing him, and his arms around her waist. As expected, Wakka broke the silence.

"You're tense, ya? Something wrong?"

Lulu momentarily kept her silence. She would not bother saying it was nothing, Wakka knew her better than that. She toyed with the idea of telling him. That would undoubtedly release some of her tension, but probably end up creating more.

She smiled at Wakka's touch, trying to ignore the voice in her head. She could almost feel the words on her tongue, threatening to break through her lips.

"Well?"

"You don't need to worry about me," Lulu said finally, and Wakka, of course, was ready to counter it.

"Hey, of course I do. You're my best friend, ya?" He paused, feeling Lulu's body tense further. "Look, you don't have to say anything you don't want to, it's just…"

Lulu held in a sigh as Wakka struggled to finish his sentence. He was frustrated. She knew how that felt, she knew that it bothered him, for whatever reason, to see her like this when he couldn't do anything about it. She felt the same when Wakka was upset.

_But he **could** help me…_

"I'm sorry," Lulu said abruptly, tearing herself away from Wakka, making her way toward a tree and looking down off the cliff where she stood, trying to bring order to her thoughts.

"For what?" Wakka laughed, almost nervously.

"I don't mean to frustrate you."

"I think we're both a little frustrated, ya?"

Lulu nodded, a smile once again adorning her features. She couldn't help it, Wakka always had that effect on her. She usually smiled secretly, when no one else was looking. She tentatively looked at him again. He looked uneasy, almost afraid to touch her.

"You did nothing wrong," Lulu said, making every attempt to have her voice sound calm. She could see the frustration in Wakka's face. He wanted to know, he _deserved_ to know…

She stepped to him, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her face into his chest, as both of them relaxed against each other. Her emotion was rising from the core of her body to her throat and Wakka's hands caressed her shoulders as she spoke.

"I love you, Wakka." It was nearly a whisper, she wasn't even sure that he had heard it.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Part of her was relieved part disappointed. She spoke again as she looked she looked up at him once again.

"Nothing. We should get back to camp."

A/N: I'm not sure if this is as good as chapter one, but I like it, anyway. I'll try to update soon!


End file.
